Recuperar
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Até que ponto você vai para recuperar o que lhe foi tomado? E no final, valerá a pena?
1. Chapter 1

[b] Título: [/b] Recuperar

[b] Autora: [/b] NaylaS2

[b] Classificação: [/b] PG - olha só eu escrevendo PG, o mundo vai acabar.

[b] Categoria: [/b] Primeira temporada - livro da água. Episódio dos piratas (não sei qual o número)

[b]Advertência: [/b] Spoiler da primeira temporada.

[b] Capítulos: [/b] Dois ou três.

[b] Completa? [/b] [X] Não

[b] Resumo: [/b] Até que ponto você chega para recuperar algo que você perdeu? E no final valerá a pena?

[center] [b] XXX [/b] [/center]

- Por que você está fazendo isso? - Katara gritou, tentando se livrar das amarras.

- Não tem nenhuma água nesse cômodo. - Zuko respondeu, com a voz arrastada, sentado ao do outro lado da sala. Isso não estava nos planos dele. Os piratas não tinham que ter descoberto sua verdadeira identidade. - Você pode desistir.

E depois de lutar para se defender, ele estava de volta em seu navio com o seu tio. E a garota dobradora de água. Mas ele estava começando a se perguntar se isso fora realmente uma boa idéia. Ela não parava de falar ou reclamar e Zuko não sabia se realmente valia a pena trocar sua sanidade mental para ter sua honra de volta.

- Você é um covarde! - Ela gritou, cheia de raiva. - Tentando capturar a última esperança da humanidade para se beneficiar... Eu tenho nojo de você.

- Você tem cinco segundos para calar a boca. - Criou fogo com seu chii, ameaçando-a.

Cinco.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.

Quatro.

- Deveria ter.

- Você é um monstro! Por tentar capturar Aang... Você não acha que já nos fez sofrer demais? Fez sofrer a todos? Eu não...

trêdoisum

- CHEGA! - Ele pôs-se de pé e se aproximou bastante dela, de modo em que seus narizes quase se tocarem. Katara sentiu seu rosto corar e droga, essa foi uma coisa idiota a se fazer. - Se você não se calar agora... Você pode dar adeus ao seu precioso colar. - Estendeu-o bem na frente dos olhos azuis da menina. - Viu seu rosto ficar vermelho de novo, mas dessa vez de pura raiva.

- Essa é a única lembrança que eu tenho da minha mãe! - Ela quase implorou. - Eu a perdi por conta da sua Nação do Fogo!

Por um minuto Zuko parou por um instante ao ouvir a palavra "mãe". Ele sabia muito como era perder alguém tão importante assim... Mas logo colocou tais pensamentos de lado, eles só o tornariam fraco e Zuko não podia se dar o direito de ter fraquezas.

- A Nação do Fogo não é minha! - Bradou irado. - Mas vai ser. Você vai ver. - E com essas poucas palavras, ele saiu da cabine, batendo a porta com força.

Katara fechou os olhos frustadas mas logo os abriu ao ouvir vozes vindas do corredor, onde provavelmente o dobrador de fogo estava discutindo com alguém. A outra pessoa falava baixinho e era quase impossível discernir suas palavras. Mas as de Zuko foram ouvidas em alto e bom som.

- EU NÃO LIGO SE ELA É UMA GAROTA OU SE ELA É BONITA! EU VOU... - Ele pausou por um minuto como se estivesse ouvindo o que o outro dizia. - NÃO QUIS DIZER DESSA FORMA, TIO!

Katara teve que prender o riso ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta e Iroh entrando, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Muito bom dia, senhorita...

- Katara, da tribo da água do sul.

- Uh, uma dobradora da tribo da água do sul... Faz tempo que não víamos um.

- Não sei por que mas eu acho difícil acreditar nessa afirmação. Vocês foram os responsáveis por levarem todos.

- Você vai ter que perdoar o meu sobrinho, senhorita Katara, ele anda por aí com essa pomba toda para esconder a sua enorme inexperiência com garotas. - Iroh a ignorou e continuou a falar com um tom alegre.

- TIO! - A reprimanda veio rápida como um raio.

- Mas acho um cavaleiro, eu farei o possível para deixá-la confortável durante sua estadia em nosso navio.

- Você pode me deixar ir. - Por um instante, Katara recuperou a esperança.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso. - Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Por quê?

- Essa é uma longa história. - Iroh passou a mão pelo cabelo. - Você gostaria de ouvir?

- Hã? - Katara fora pega de surpresa pela súbita pergunta. - Hum, claro. - Por quê não?

- Ótimo! - Ele bateu uma palma parecendo xageradamente feliz. - Eu vou preparar o chá e logo logo conversaremos.

[center] [b] XXX [/b] [/center]

Katara engoliu em seco ao ver Zuko entrar na cabine horas mais tarde. Ela ainda estav digerindo todas as informações que recebera. Olhou para a cicatriz no rosto do dobrador de fogo mas desviou o olhar ao ser descoberta. Como um pai poderia fazer aquilo ao próprio filho.

- Me tio não sabe ficar quieto. - Ele resmungou, advinhando o que acontecera. - Eu não preciso da sua pena, Katara.

- Zuko, você não precisa...

- Cale a boca! - Você ouve a história e subitamente você sabe tudo o que eu passei, o que eu senti e o que eu sofri esses anos todos? - No acesso de fúria, ele criou fogo ao redor de si. - Você não sabe de nada!

- Eu sinto muito.

- É, eu também. - Ele sussurrou essas palavras e apesar de Katara não saber a que ele estava se referindo, ela a aceitou de bom grado afinal algo lhe dizia que essa seria a única desculpa que ouviria dele por muito tempo. - Mas isso não muda nada. Você tem que ajudar o Avatar e eu que capturá-lo. Somos inimigos.

- Nós não precisamos ser. - Ela disse gentilmente.

- O quê?

- Você pode fugir com a gente! Sokka e Aang não vão ficar muito felizes mas se contarmos pra eles...

- NÃO! - Ele gritou. - Você perdeu o que você tinha de mais importante e não importa o que você faça, não vai conseguir de volta. Já eu posso recuperar. Eu vou recuperar! E o Avatar é o preço.

Katara sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e gritou consigo mesma para não piscar e não lhe dar o gostinho de vê-la chorar. Mas não conseguiu conter nem as lágrimas nem a raiva.

- Você é um monstro! Um monstro e eu odeio você! Eu... - Parou de repente ao sentir o polegar dele secar-lhe uma lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha. - O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou, seus olhos fixos nos dele.

Ela não conseguiria dizer por quanto tempo ambos ficaram dessa forma, sem se mexer, sem trocar uma palavra e sem desviar o olhar. Era como um desafio. Quando eles se afastaram, a garota levou a mão ao pescoço só para achar seu colar de volta ao lugar.

- Por que você...?

- Eu não preciso disso para capturar o Avatar. Não é problema meu. - Dizendo tais palavras, ele saiu da cabine, deixando-a sozinha e com mais vontade de chorar que antes.

[center] [b] FIM [/b] [/center]

[b] N/A: [/b] Então, eu escrevi isso na faculdade em 1 hora... XP

Olha o vício :hebe: :va:

Não ficou tão bom quanto eu esperava mas estou satisfeita. Queria fazer algo com a cena do: "Eu vou te salvar dos pirata" :atoron: Espero que vocês gostem *-*

Não tenho a menor idéia de praonde essa fic vai me levar mas... Vamos ver AHUSHAUHSUAHS

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- E agora? - Iroh perguntou, aproximando-se do sobrinho. - Quais são os planos?

Zuko socou a mesa.

- isso é idiota! Eles não se preocupam com ela? Não querem salvá-la? Nós não estamos nem escondendo o navio!

- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Você se preocupa com ela? - Iroh perguntou, não conseguindo conter o sorriso.

- Ela é minha prisioneira. - Ele teria soado mais crível se suas bochechas não tivessem ficado rubras. - E não pense em sugerir outra coisa! - Resolveu gritar para ver se a vermelhidão de suas bochechas se passava por raiva. Bateu a porta ao sair, deixando Iroh sorrindo.

**XXX **

- Sua comida. - Ele entrou na cabine e tacou o prato na frente dela, indo se sentar no outro lado.

Katara se levantou pra pegar, mas a corrente que estava presa a seu pé não permitiu que ela desse nenhum passo. Tossiu para chamar a atenção do dobrador de fogo.

- O quê?

Ela não precisou falar, só lançou um olhar zangado em sua direção e Zuko suspirou.

- Certo. - Lançou uma bola de fogo pequena na direção do prato, empurrando-o mais pra perto dela.

- Está quente! - Ela reclamou, mal conseguindo tocá-lo.

- Nada é perfeito. - Ele teve que sorrir agora com a irritação da garota. Toda essa situação era tão bizarra, tão diferente que, deus proiba, chegava a ser engraçada.

- Para um príncipe, você não tem boas maneiras.

- Boa tarde, crianças. - Iroh entrou no mesmo instante, com a alegria de sempre.

Zuko suspirou fundo mais uma vez - este era um hábito que ele aparentara ter desenvolvido nesses últimos dias - ao ver seu tio e a garota se engajarem numa conversa animada como se eles se conhecessem pela vida toda. Revirou os olhos. Isso estava errado. Ou ele capturaria o Avatar quando ele viesse resgatá-la e a garota de nada mais lhe serviria ou eles conseguiriam escapar e ela iria embora da mesma forma. Mas por agora ela era sua refém, nada mais. Alguém precisava se lembrar disso.

Uma alta risada o trouxe de volta para a realidade e ele olhou os dois ocupantes com estranheza. Katara mal conseguia respirar entre as gargahadas e seu tio não estava muito atrás.

- Isso... é tão... fofo. - A dobradora de água conseguiu balbuciar.

- Tio... - Mesmo sem saber o que tinha acontecido, ele já sabia quem era culpado.

iroh balançou a mão como se pedisse para ele calma e passou um pedaço de papel ao sobrinho. Era uma pequena pintura dele e de Azula quando eram menores, bem menores. Ele abraçava a irmã bem forte enquanto ela também sorria. Ele lembrava-se dessa época... Foi antes de Azula se tornar... Azula.

- Eu não acho engraçado. - Respondeu entre os dentes.

- Então você não está olhando de verdade. Olhe o seu cabelo. - Iroh propôs gentilmente. - Você ainda não tinha cabelo o suficiente para fazer um rabo de cavalo mas insistira tanto em fazer um que os poucos fios que conseguiu prender ficaram todos em pé.

Katara mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não se sinta mal. - Ela colocou a mão no peito para acalmar sua respiração. - Você era uma criança. E crianças fazem coisas idiotas.

- Oh, parece que a senhorita Katara fala por experiência. - Iroh olhou-a divertido. - Por favor, conte-nos.

Katara obedeceu. E nenhuma vez lhe passou pela cabeça que estava contando sobre sua infância a dois dominadores do fogo inimigos que já lhe emboscaram diversas vezes.

Zuko tentava não parecer interessado, mas não conseguia evitar. A situação era tão insana que ele nem sabia por onde começar a reclamar, mas mesmo assim... Naquele momento, com toda a descontração, as brincadeiras e as risadas, ele sentiu como se, pela primeira vez faz muito tempo, ele fizesse parte de uma família.

**XXX **

- Jantar. - Dessa vez ele colocou o prato nas mãos delas para que a garota não tivesse do que reclamar.

Katara conseguiu sentir de longe a irritação do outro, mas isso não a impediu de falar mal da comida.

- Muito frio.

- O que você quer? - Ele quase gritou. - Ao contrário do que meu tio parece empenhado em te fazer acreditar, você não é nossa hóspede! E sim nossa prisioneira! Nunca vai ser mais do que isso!

- Não se preocupe, você vai se livrar de mim logo. - Ela rebateu.

- É mesmo? Parece difícil de acreditar. Eu estou com você faz quatro dias, Katara. E até agora nada.

- Eles vão voltar por mim.

Zuko apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente.

- Eles são meus amigos e vão voltar por mim! - Ela repetiu, sentindo o rosto queimar de raiva. Que diabos tinha de errado com ele? - Como pode questioná-los desse jeito?

- Como pode não questioná-los desse jeito?

- ELES SÃO MEU AMIGOS! - Foi a vez dela de gritar. - E é isso que amigos fazem, mas eu não posso esperar que você entenda, posso? - Debochou.

- Certo, eu não ligo. Na realidade, se eles aparecessem aqui agora, eu te entregaria de bom grado pra eles porque eu não te aguento mais! - Jogou-se no chão, frustrado.

Era verdade. Essa situação estava ficando perigosa. O que aconteceu a tarde não deveria voltar a acontecer mais. Era melhor se livrar dela rápido.

- Por que você faz assim? Antes você age como se fosse bom... humano, capaz de ter sentimentos e de repente você se transforma nesse estúpido! Qual é o seu problema?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Certo! - Ela cruzou os braços. - Não queria mesmo saber!

- Ótimo.

- Fantástico.

- Maravilhoso.

- Você é um idiota.

- E você é babaca.

- Bem, você é um imbecil!

- Bom, eu não me sinto atraído por você! - Ele rebateu mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante em que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Que raios de xingamento foi esse? Ele não poderia ter pensado em algo melhor ou até mais criativo?

- Como é? - Katara perguntou, mas ele já tinha saído da cabine.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Então, o capítulo 3 já está pronto o 4 tb to terminando mas eu não posto enquanto vocês não comentarem. Sou bixamá

Aaaaah, gente, fiquei com raiva desse capítulo... nem ficou bom

Mas não desistam de mim!

Prometo que o outro é muito melhor!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- O que você quer? - Katara perguntou assim que viu a porta ser aberta.

- Sou eu. - Iroh entrou na cabine. - Meu sobrinho ainda não está se sentindo bem.

Katara levantou uma sobrancelha para a mentira deslavada contada pelo outro.

- Não está se sentindo bem-humorado, quero dizer.

Agora ela teve que rir. Zuko a estava ignorando desde a noite retrassada, quando eles brigaram.

- Sinto muito por te decepcionar. - Ele sorriu para ela.

- Não, não! Eu não estou decepcionada.

- Senhorita Katara, você gostaria de conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Seu sobrinho é um idiota!

Iroh não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando.

- Você sabe de uma coisa interessante, senhorita? Algumas pessoas tendem a usar a raiva como um meio de descontar seus medos e frustrações nos outros. E funciona expetacularmente bem se esse outro, por outro lado, tiver problema em se aproximar das pessoas e decidir afastá-las de si mesmo para não se machucar.

- Qualquer coisa que Zuko queira me dizer, ele pode fazer isso sozinho, não precisa usar o senhor como intérprete.

- Ele não me pediu para vir aqui.

- O que torna tudo pior! - Ela murmurou frustrada. - Isso só mostra que ele é orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas.

- E você? Estaria disposta a deixar o orgulho de lado para perdoá-lo.

Katara calou-se, ficou com medo de dizer que tinha planos de rir na cara do dobrador de fogo se ele assim o fizesse.

- Senhorita, pelo que ouvi noite retrasada, você também não foi muito justa.

- Ele que começou! - Ela dedurou de modo infantil.

- Falar que não se sente atraído por você, por mais que seja mentira, não pode ser classificado como um desaforo.

- Eu... O quê? Mentira?

- Como você disse, eu não acho que deve servir de intérprete do meu sobrinho. Você devia perguntar a ele mesmo.

- Por que... - Ela corou. - O que ele pensa de mim me interessaria?

Iroh sorriu e se despediu com o pretexto de ir tomar chá.

**XXX **

- Jantar! - Zuko anunciou ao entrar na cabine, colocou o prato no chão e frente a garota e virou-se para ir embora mas teve seu braço direita agarrado por ela.

- Espera!

- O que você quer? - O dobrador de fogo não puxou seu braço de volta mas ajoelhou-se de modo que pudesse ficar cara a cara com ela mas manteve a seriedade e a indiferença estampados em seu rosto.

- Eu... - Katara começou, sem jeito. - Eu ainda não te agradeci por você ter devolvido meu colar. - Admitiu baixinho. - Significa muito pra mim. De verdade.

- Eu realmente não preciso...

- Zuko! - A garota o interrompeu, um sorriso ameaçando se formar em seus lábios. - Eu estou fingindo ser legal. Talvez você pudesse fazer a mesma coisa.

O príncipe balançou a cabeça tentando impedir que o canto de sua boca se elevasse. Tudo isso era estúpido, ele não devia se importar com o que ela estava sentindo e com o que ela achava dele mas...

- Trégua?

- Ainda não! Eu não terminei! - Ela fingiu irritação. - Mas sério... Como eu sei que você é mais cabeça dura que eu... vou começar dando o exemplo. - A dobradora de água tentou rir. - Eu sinto muito pelas coisas que eu disse antes. Quando você falou que eles não iam voltar pra me resgatar, uma pequena inconsciente parte de mim me deixou com medo. Porque... se eu não valer de nada pra eles, eu não vou valer de nada pra você e aí... eu vou ficar sozinha. - Ela sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e se levantou de supetão, tentando se afastar dele. - E eu já fui abandonada uma vez... eu não... não quero... - Revelara demais. - Subitamente sentiu-se perder o equilíbrio ao ter seu braço puxado para baixo pelo outro e caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Você não vai ficar sozinha, Katara, eu não vou deixar. - Ele falou de maneira firme, as palavras saíram facilmente de sua boca antes que ele pudesse pensar nas implicações. Afinal ele conhecia bem a sensação e não desejava isso a mais ninguém. Seu pai já lhe havia dito que sua compaixão seria a sua morte. Por muitos anos ele ficou se sentindo mal com isso mas agora ele estava começando a achar que era uma coisa boa. Isso o diferenciava de seu pai.

Foi trazido de volta a realidade ao ouvir a garota fungar. Katara agora não conseguia - nem parecia tentar controlar o choro.

- Você promete? - Ela perguntou com aqueles olhos azuis, parecendo mais brilhantes por causa das lágrimas, olhando-o.

Foi uma pergunta estúpida. Nem que ele quisesse - e é importante ressaltar que ele não queria - o dobrador de fogo poderia manter essa promessa. Muito menos a alguém que ele não conhecia direito e com que não se importava. Não ia prometer de jeito ne...

Ela soluçou.

- Eu prometo.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Ele tornou a apertar as mãos dela procurando passar conforto pra ela por meio de tal gesto.

Katara não precisou de convite e se atirou nele, abraçando-o forte. Os músculos do príncipe ficaram imediatamente tensos com o súbito abraço e ele respirou fundo tentando acalmar as batidas de seu próprio coração. Como ele poderia ajudá-la se nem conseguia se concentrar? Ela agarrava a gola de sua roupa com força e chorava de encontro as roupas dele, molhando-as totalmente. Mas ele não se importou. Completamente sem jeito tentou retribuir o abraço e eles permaneceram desse jeito por quinze segundos.

No décimo sexto, a porta se abriu. No décimo sétimo, a porta fechou. No décimo oitavo, Zuko já estava correndo atrás do homem e gritando:

- NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ PENSA, TIO!

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Katara precisou de um minuto para perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela havia o abraçado e chorado em cima dele e Zuko havia permitido. Lembrava de ter sentido frio naquele dia mas agora a atmosfera estava morna, agradável. Essa era a prova. Ele permitira. E ela não estava sonhando.

**Continua... **

**N/A:** Então, surtei com esse capítulos muito.

sou doente, eu sei. :va:

Mas quem sabe vocês não ganham um epílogo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Príncipe Zuko! - Um tripulante abriu com força a porta da cabine do dobrador de fogo.

Ele não demorou mais que cinco segundos pra se por de pé. Mal dormira essa noite. O primeiro motivo fora sua tentativa frustrada de conversar com o tio já que o mais velho se recusava a admitir que o tinha visto abraçar sua prisioneira. O segundo motivo é que ele realmente abraçara sua prisioneira. Por livre e espontânea vontade.

Maldita fosse ela e seus olhos azuis brilhantes e pedintes. Mas já chega! Fosse qual fosse o plano diabólico que a dobradora de água tenha em mente, o príncipe já estava farto de tudo! A partir daquele instante, ele ia mandar um serviçal entregar-lhe todas as refeições. Por que diabos ele não pensara nisso antes? Nunca mais ia vê-la!

- O que aconteceu?

- A prisioneira... ela... hum...

- O QUÊ?

- Ela parece estar doente.

- Vá acordar meu tio e diga-lhe para me encontrar na cabine dela! - E não foi isso uma coisa idiota a se dizer? Primeiro porque a cabine era dele e não dela. Nem nunca seria. E segundo porque era impressionante como nesses últimos dias as promessas feitas por ele e que a envolviam não chegavam a durar nem um minuto sequer.

XXX

- E então? - Zuko perguntou impaciente e andando de um lado para o outro.

- Você vai acabar criando um buraco no chão se continuar assim, sobrinho. - Iroh lhe afirmou.

- EU NÃO LIGO! - O príncipe gritou, fogo se formando em cima de seus ombros. - Esse é MEU navio e se EU quiser abrir um buraco, é isso que vou fazer! E quero ver quem é que se acha forte o bastante para tentar me impedir!

Iroh balançou a cabeça rindo e colocou uma das mãos na testa de Katara que jazia desacordada no chão.

- É muito raro isso acontecer... É como se fosse o oposto de uma febre. Ela está congelando.

- E? - Zuko gesticulou, impaciente.

- Mas acredito que ela ficará bem se descermos na próxima vila para procurar alguns remédios.

- Você saberia que remédios comprar?

- Eu li em um livro antigo sobre esse mal e acredito ser capaz de desenvolver uma cura.

O príncipe assentiu com a cabeça, tentando esconder o suspiro aliviado que deixou escapar.

- Devo advertí-lo, se ancorarmos, nos tornaremos um alvo muito fácil não só para o Avatar mas também para Zhao.

- Nós queremos ser um alvo fácil para o Avatar e eu não tenho medo de Zhao.

Iroh respirou fundo. Sabia que Zuko jamais se permitiria confessar para os outros que poderia estar desenvolvendo alguma espécie de sentimentos pela prisioneira, mas mesmo assim ele ainda tinha uma ponta de esperança que seu sobrinho fosse capaz de confessar para si mesmo. Entrar em negação de nada adiantava.

- Por fim, eu gostaria de fazer uma última recomendação.

Zuko ficou espantado com a seriedade que estava estampada no rosto de seu tio.

- O que é, tio?

- Eu acho que seria de uma importância imprescindível para a saúde da senhorita Katara se você a aquecesse com seu chii.

Um longo e tenso silêncio pairou entre eles e o dobrador de fogo mais jovem ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho a medida que imaginava.. NÃO!

- Se a situação for muito desconfortável para você, sobrinho, não há motivos para preocupação. Imagino que qualquer um de nossos tripulantes poderia...

- NÃO! - Zuko quase berrou, interrompendo seu tio. Essa era uma possibilidade que ele nem se permitiria cogitar. - Eu... isso a faria parar de sofrer? - Deixou essa frase escapar como um sussurro e olhou para as feições da garota - outrora leves e joviais - que agora pareciam rígidas.

Foi nesse exato momento que Iroh caiu na gargalhada. Sem o maior aviso prévio e sem a menor cerimônia.

Cinco segundos depois os tripulantes presenciaram estupefatos uma enorme e poderosa rajada de fogo quebrar o teto da cabine e ascender aos céus.

XXX

Duas horas se passaram e Zuko continuava queimando de raiva e, por mais que não fosse nunca admitir, vergonha. Seu tio já havia deixado o navio em busca de medicamentos e todos os outros tripulantes pareciam, com razão, tentar evitá-lo.

Observou a garota dormir e... Deus, ela ainda estava tremendo de frio mesmo com dois cobertores. Olhou para a porta relutante que ela pudesse se abrir repentinamente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e xingou-se por até mesmo considerar a sugestão de seu tio.

Virou-se para deixar a cabine, mas a culpa não lhe deixava dar um único passo. Ela tinha ficado doente no navio dele... noite retrasada ela já não comera direito... E não é como se ele tivesse se importado com a saúde dela antes, mas... e quanto a promessa estúpida que fizera?

Afundou a cabeça nas mãos e suspirou fundo.

- Ninguém precisa saber disso. - Ele virou-se para ela. - Não que vá acontecer uma coisa desse tipo... - Corrigiu-se . - E eu não estou fazendo isso porque me importo, mas é que você não me valeria de nada se morresse e eu não posso correr esse risco. Entendeu? - Apontou para ela.

Seus ombros caíram ao não receber nenhuma resposta. Mas o que ele esperava? A garota estava doente e dormindo.

Deitou-se ao lado dela e relutantemente envolveu-a com os braços, procurando lhe passar calor. Suspirou de alívio ao sentir os músculos de Katara relaxarem com o toque. Bocejou e fechou os olhos. O último pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça foi: "Meu tio ia adorar isso".

**Continua...**

**N/A: **=ppp

eu sou podre, gente, desculpa, mas eu não resisti =p


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Katara foi voltando à realidade aos poucos com um raio de sol que teimava em iluminar seu rosto. Espera! Sol? Dentro da cabine? Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luminosidade não a deixava. Tentou virar-se pro outro lado, mas alguma coisa a estava prendendo. Alguma parecida com... Um braço?

Com uma das mãos em cima dos olhos para protegê-los, ela esperou sua visão focar e finalmente conseguiu discernir um rosto parado a poucos metros do seu. Zuko. O inimigo príncipe banido da nação do fogo, Zuko, estava deitado abraçando-a. Abraçando sua inimiga dobradora da tribo da água e companheira do Avatar, Katara. Talvez ela ainda estivesse sonhando.

Tentou se lembrar do que acontecera no dia anterior, mas não encontrava nada, nada além da escuridão - talvez ela tivesse dormido o dia inteiro? - e do frio. Ela tinha ficado doente? Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando-se lembrar e finalmente poucos flashes lhe atingiram.

Iroh estava lhe forçando a beber alguma coisa. Ele estava falando... alguma coisa que ela não conseguia discernir. Então ele virou-se para Zuko, que ainda estava adormecido a seu lado e sorriu. Ela sorriu também e voltou a dormir.

Isso tinha se repetido algumas vezes durante a noite. Se esse flashback não tivesse respondido se estava doente, a dor de cabeça que sentia provavelmente o teria feito. Secou o suor de sua testa com uma das mãos. O frio desaparecera sendo substituído por um calor excruciante. Mas ela não se importou e com a outra mão acariciou o rosto do dobrador de fogo.

Era a primeira vez que Katara conseguia ver o outro sem ter as feições zangadas. Na verdade, ele parecia tão inocente, tão... não-Zuko nesse momento. Deslizou as costas de sua mão pelos lábios entreabertos dele e engoliu em seco. O que ela estava pensando? Ele era um inimigo! Uma parte de si mesma gritou, procurando a razão. Seus rostos estavam pertos. Mas ele demonstrara se importar com ela, não?

Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Ela não deveria ter sido capturada, os piratas não deveriam ter descoberto a identidade de Zuko, o príncipe não deveria tê-la levado para seu navio, ela não deveria ter ficado doente, ele não deveria ter se importado e acima de tudo: ela não deveria estar prestes a beijá-lo.

Só existia uma explicação racional para tudo isso: Era um sonho. Pura e simplesmente.

Então... por que não?

Não era real mesmo.

Katara se arrastou para mais perto dele e só parou ao sentir seus lábios roçarem nos dele. Nesse momento sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse percorrido todo seu corpo. Quando o dobrador de fogo tinha começado a exercer todo esse poder sobre ela?

- Isso não significa que eu goste de você. - Ela sussurrou, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios antes dela beijá-lo outra vez de leve. - Só que eu não te odeio mais.

Ele não respondeu nem acordou e Katara agradeceu por isso. Sentiu-se corar só de imaginar sua reação, por mais que estivesse curiosa pra saber qual seria. O que faria ele se descobrisse de algo que ela mesma ainda não desvendara? Quando foi que as coisas ficaram assim tão complicadas?

Zuko resmungou algo baixinho e a garota fechou os olhos imediatamente. O príncipe abriu os dele relutante e levou a mão à boca. Ela estava dormindo, não tinha como ela... Que diabo de sonho foi esse? Balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la.

- Zuko?

Virou-se para ela quando viu que seu esforço fora em vão.

- Por que que tem um buraco enorme na cabine? - Katara perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos. Não queria parecer que já estava acordada a um tempo.

- Porque eu quis. - Foi a resposta rápida mesmo que essa afirmação nada respondesse. - Você está melhor? - Perguntou, de cabeça baixa.

- Sim, eu... O remédio de seu tio deve ter feito efeito.

- Que remédio ? Meu tio... Ele entrou aqui durante a noite? - O príncipe perguntou temeroso.

- Eu... acho.

Ótimo. Agora ele nunca mais teria paz.

Não que ele tivesse muita paz antes. Principalmente de espírito.

- Ele falou alguma coisa obre eu ter ...hum... passado a noite com você?

- Por que você passou a noite comigo?

- Ele falou alguma coisa? - Zuko ignorou a pergunta da garota.

- Ele disse várias coisas, mas eu não... Me lembro. - Katara levou a mão à cabeça. - Oh! - Exclamou de repente. - Ele disse que você era um bom garoto.

- Eu não sou um garoto. - Ele reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- Mas você é bom.

o garoto bateu com força o pé no chão ao ouvir essas palavras. Porque ele não era uma boa pessoa. Ele não podia ser.

- Você! - Aproximou-se dela até o ponto em que seus narizes estivessem batendo um no outro. - Você não sabe nada sobre mim! - Gritou para a dobradora de água. - Você não... - Foi interrompido ao ter sua boca calada pela dela.

Por uns segundos eles ficaram com os lábios pressionados. Nenhum deles conseguia dizer, fazer e principalmente pensar em alguma coisa. Zuko sentiu um tímido sorriso formar-se nos lábios dela e ele não conseguiu evitar retribuir. Eles se separaram aos pouquinhos, mas suas testas continuavam coladas, como se um precisasse respirar o outro.

- Se meu tio nos visse agora... Ele provavelmente já estaria preparando nosso casamento.

- Uau... Um casamento de um dobrado de fogo com uma de água em tempos de guerra seria...

- Estúpido, inconcebível, insultante, hediondo? Escolha um adjetivo.

- Eu ia dizer interessante. - Completamente sem graça, ela começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo com os dedos.

- Você... Você aceitaria se casar comigo? - Ele perguntou, evitando os olhos dela.

- Você me pediria em casamento?

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Mas eu não posso aceitar ou recusar uma proposta que você não fez.

- Esse não é o ponto.

- Então qual é?

- Nós não vamos nos casar. - Ele falou de uma vez e sua voz saiu mais dura do que pretendia, imediatamente sentindo-se culpado. - Eu sinto muito.

- Eu acho que eu já... estava esperando.

- Eu não consigo, Katara. Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não poderia esquecer... deixar de lado. Você também não. E você merece alguém que seja realmente bom ao seu lado.

Katara sentiu seus olhos de encherem de lágrimas e se recriminou por isso.

- Então... Tudo isso talvez desse certo se você não fosse... Você. E se eu não fosse eu? - Ela tentou rir.

Ao vê-lo assentir com a cabeça, ela explodiu.

- Isso é idiota! VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!

- Sinto muito. - E com essas duas últimas palavras, ele saiu pela porta para fora da cabine.

XXX

- Eu ainda não decidi. - A voz de seu tio o trouxe de volta a realidade. - Se deveria estar orgulhoso de você ou não.

Zuko não respondeu e continuou andando, como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

XXX

- Katara, rápido! Suba no Appa! - Aang gritou para ela, mas a garota não se moveu. Seus olhos estavam fixos no dele.

- Venha conosco. - Ela pediu sem fazer som.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Por um minuto ficaram se olhando como se a própria vida dependesse disso.

Ele fizera sua escolha.

- VAMOS! - Sokka gritou e agarrou-lhe o braço, levando-a para longe. Ela desviou o olhar primeiro e ficou com vergonha de olhar de volta e saber se ele continuava mirando-a ou se também desviara. E ela não sabia qual das alternativas teria sido pior.

Appa alçou vôo com os três, tentando se desviar das bolas de fogo que eram lançadas contra ele.

Katara se levantou e começou com seus movimentos de dobra de água.

- O que você está fazendo? - Sokka perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Aang, ajude-me! - Ela pediu ao Avatar, que não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de começar a copiar seus movimentos.

Não demorou muito e a água do mar começasse a se mexer com mais ferocidade e começasse a se levantar, formando uma grande onda.

O s tripulantes, já cobertos pela sombra que tal onda fazia, olhavam-na estupefatos, sem saber o que fazer para impedir o inevitável. Iroh pegou o sobrinho pelo braço e ambos pularam na água.

Mas não tinha como voltar atrás agora.

Ele tinha tomado sua decisão.

Estava na hora dela tomar a dela.

E assim o fez.

Com um último e rápido movimento, a onda se quebrou bem em cima do navio dele. Aang e Sokka começaram a comemorar, pulando felizes com o fato. Mas Katara apenas fechou os olhos e agarrou seu colar com força. Dessa vez ela não fez nenhum esforço para conter as lágrimas.

**FIM **

**N/A: **Então é, acabou. Não me matem ainda! Juro por Zuquinho lindo que tem um epílogo hahaha

Espero que você gostem


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

No templo do ar do oeste...

- Vc pode ter convencido todo mundo da sua "transformação" . Mas nós dois sabemos que você já vacilou na hora de fazer o certo no passado . Então deixe-me te avisar algo agora mesmo. Dê um passo para trás.. . um deslize.. .Me dê uma razão para pensar que você pode machucar o Aang . . . e você não terá mais que se preocupar com o seu destino.

As pessoas pensam que o fogo é cruel, mas esquecem do quanto a água também pode ser. Elas não pensam na agonia de querer respirar, de precisar e não poder. De ter seus pulmões queimarem ao serem preenchidos por água ao invés de ar. A dor e a consciência de que não há nada que se possa fazer até... A água é impiedosa, não importa o quanto você lute e nade, não tem como emergir, como escapar.

Ele não a interrompeu.

- Porque eu vou me certificar que o seu destino acabe ali mesmo . Permanentemente!

E o problema de fogo e da água é que eles nunca param de extinguir um ao outro.

- Não precisa ser assim. Não precisamos ser inimigos. Venha conosco

Katara terminou seu discurso, mal conseguindo controlar a raiva e girou nos calcanhares preparando-se para sair, mas foi puxada para trás no mesmo instante.

- ME SOLTE! - Ela não pretendia gritar, mas já que não conseguiu controlar tão impulso, ela deixou a voz firme. - AGORA. - Numa tentativa de passar o medo que lhe fez arrepiar para ele, invertendo a situação.

Zuko não se deixou abalar pela ameaça e apenas apertou o enlace em torno do punho da garota. Ela puxou outra vez procurando desvencilhar-se em vão. A tensão entre eles era tamanha que o ar se tornara sufocante e algo parecia prestes a explodir. E ambos iam acabar se queimando.

- Olhe para mim. - Ele pediu.

Katara quase gargalhou com o pedido, descartando-o imediatamente. Ela não tinha medo do que pudesse ver nos dele - mentiras e mais mentiras - mas do que pudesse revelar nos dela. Por mais que no fundo ela quisesse acreditar nele, não se permitiria fazê-lo.

Se você não tiver sentimentos, eles não saem machucados.

- Eu sinto muito. - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos para não confiar em mim. Mas... eu... Eu fui um estúpido. Desde que te capturei... E lá em Ba Sing Se... Eu só tinha uma coisa em mente... Uma coisa que... E eu acabei me perdendo... E eu perdi você também. - Suas mãos tentaram acariciar-lhe o rosto, mas a garota fugiu do toque. - A maneira como você olhava pra mim... Era como se você conseguisse ver algum tipo de bondade que eu lutava com todas as forças para esconder. E isso me aterrorizava, eu me sentia fraco. Mas eu estava errado.

- Um pouco tarde demais para ter essa realização, não? - Ela respondeu, um sorriso sarcástico dançando em seus lábios.

- Mas eu vou recuperar. - Ele afirmou decidido.

- O quê? - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente.

Ele não respondeu, nem precisou. Com ambas as mãos no rosto da dobradora de água, ele o trouxe para perto do seu. Ela fechou os olhos numa tentativa de fugir dos dele e abriu sua boca para falar, mas não chegou a completar uma frase, o nome do dobrador de fogo morreu ao sentir a pressão de seus lábios nos dele. Abriu os próprios olhos surpresa com o súbito beijo, mas logo rendeu-se à medida que a língua dele brincava entre seus lábios partidos e terrivelmente secos. O contrário de seus olhos.

Mesmo quando o beijo terminou, ele relutava em separar-se dela, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior de leve e distribuindo pequenos e rápidos beijos, numa tentativa desesperada de prolongar o momento.

Quem, enfim, precisa de oxigênio?

Com as testas coladas, ele enlaçou suas mãos nas dela, seus dedos acariciando-lhe levemente a pele. Os olhos dela abriram-se devagar e ela respirou fundo.

Era de extrema importância que. Ela. Não. Chorasse. De. Jeito. Nenhum.

Com um rápido movimento, Katara o empurrou com força.

- Você não pode recuperar. - Sussurrou enquanto balançava a cabeça ferozmente. - Você não pode... - Sua voz ia elevando-se e tornava-se cada vez mais fina a cada segundo que passava. - Você não pode recuperar! - Gritou e saiu correndo do quarto dele.

Ela não parou nem quando sua respiração ficou ofegante nem quando suas pernas tremeram. Precisava fugir para um lugar onde ficaria a salvo dele. Mas principalmente de onde ficaria a salvo de si própria. Enfiou o rosto nas mãos e deixou-se cair na areia, fungando.

- Você não pode... - Continuou falando mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ouví-la. - Você não pode recuperar algo que nunca perdeu...

Apertou os olhos com os punhos cerrados.

E a maior ironia de tudo isso era que, depois de tê-lo xingado milhares de vezes, no final, era ela a maior idiota de todas.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Ai, acabou T_T

Fiquei super emo agora. T.T

Ai, sério, essa foi a minha primeira long que eu terminei em tão pouco tempo e eu surtei escrevendo. Muito. E eu também queria um final feliz, gente. Mas pode ser que haja sim A gente não sabe o que ocorreu depois disso... Eles podem ter feitos as pazer e terem vivido felizes para sempre eu quero muito acreditar nisso

Ai, espero que tenham realmente gostado porque eu amei escrever essa fic. Agradecimentos a minha beta linda que é minha filha kass, a todos vocês que leram e ao eduardo que me deu a idéia de fazer a Katara afundar o navio AHUHSUAHUS

Valeu mesmo


End file.
